El Ultimo Año Nuevo
by Mr. Zyl
Summary: Un Exaltado Lunar despues de una noche cargada de emociones logra revivir parte de su pasado...


**EL ULTIMO AÑO NUEVO**

**Sueños de la Primera Edad –Ojos de Noche y Plata**

**Introducción**

El amanecer de la ciudad llego de una forma tan gradual y sutil que los viandantes que atiborraban las calles solo cayeron en cuenta de él debido a la miríada de colores que se esparcieron en el cielo, creando un espectáculo tal magnitud que por segunda vez en menos de un día les hizo levantar sus ojos hacia el cielo y gritar en un paroxismo eufórico por la manifestación de uno de los dioses mas grandes de la Creación, toda la ciudad seguía de celebración, una celebración en honor a un visitante inesperado, pero que a partir de la fecha siempre sería visto como un hijo mas de Nexus.

En las calles todo era caos y euforia, sin embargo no era el caos que acompañaba a la destrucción, algo tan común como la muerte en esta Edad de Penas, al contrario era una caos basado en la esperanza y la certeza de la justicia, de un futuro guardado por héroes que hasta hacia poco tiempo eran desconocidos y hoy eran figuras de leyenda, elegidos, exaltados, anatemas… aquellos que siempre habían existido y que eran vistos como grandes amenazas al poder imperial, los llamados a defender a la humanidad de las depredaciones de los Primordiales y de todo aquello que amenazara la vida y el orden de la Creación.

Ojos de Noche y Plata miraba a los bacantes con una media sonrisa en su rostro, no había palabras para describir la emoción que lo embargaba después de haber conmovido a toda una ciudad con su historia y no cualquier ciudad sino la misma Nexus, una ciudad conocida por su falta de corazón. Toda la noche había bailado y reído con los cientos de personas que lo felicitaban y le ofrecían tragos, si no hubiera desarrollado tal resistencia al licor gracias al brebaje del Maestro Graham, no hubiera resistido la noche y aun así, todas las emociones de una ciudad ya lo habían agotado, por lo que decidió retirarse a sus aposentos a descansar un rato junto con las dos hermosas mujeres que lo acompañaban, por lo que se despidió de sus anfitriones con una sonrisa afectada que incluía a sus hermosas acompañantes y riéndose quedamente se dirigió a sus aposentos en el Dragón Rampante, en donde la cama era lo suficientemente amplia como para tres…

Después de saciados los deseos y emociones de los tres yacían los cuerpos entrelazados en la cama, en esa laxitud posterior a los torrentes de emociones desatadas y cumplidas, y como siempre Ojos de Noche y Plata, sonreía. Su resistencia sobrenatural siempre sorprendía a las mujeres de una forma muy agradable para ellas… esta cadena de pensamiento lo llevo a la misma cuestión de siempre: por que con dos mujeres? Si bien era cierto que podía encontrar refugio en los brazos de cualquiera, solo podía dormir tranquilamente en compañía de dos mujeres, desde su exaltación había sido así y Luna no decía nada al respecto y no había razón aparente para esto, incluso su Tótem era una criatura que habitualmente estaba sola, sin embargo a él le faltaba algo, eso lo sabia con certeza, a pesar de que desconociera cual era su faltante y pensando en esto el dulce abrazo del sueño llegó, entre los brazos de dos beldades y la euforia de todo un pueblo exaltado por sus emociones de esperanza y seguridad en el futuro…

**I.**

La tenue claridad de la luz del atardecer se filtraba por sus parpados y el todavía descansaba en la comodidad de su lecho, cuando el estrépito de los pasos lo puso en alerta- Puño Plateado de la Montaña Lunar, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho!- Apenas tuvo tiempo para rodar fuera de la gran cama cuando esta fue partida en dos por el Daiklave de la mujer que brillaba en halos dorados – TE DIJE QUE NO PODIAS ABANDONAR LA CIUDAD SIN UNA ORDEN EXPRESA MIA! y vino el segundo ataque el cual también falló por que Puño Plateado se movió ágil como el rayo en el cielo, sin embargo la Solar ya conocía sus trucos y aunque era uno de los lunares mas poderosos de la Edad, ella se contaba entre los pocos sobrevivientes de la guerra con los Primordiales y había aprendido muchos trucos en ella, por lo que sabia que el iba a tratar de escabullirse por la puerta, así q rápidamente giro sobre su eje y le lanzo el Daiklave con fuerza mientras gritaba: COBARDE, NO HUYAS DE TU CASTIGO! Puño Plateado paró en seco al escuchar el grito de ella y el Daiklave que venia volando se clavo limpiamente en su espalda y entonces habló, - puedo ser muchas cosas mas no soy ningún cobarde…- Con una mano tomo el Daiklave y lo saco de su espalda dejando a la vista una horrible herida que hubiera matado a cualquier otro que no fuera un Exaltado, e incluso a mas de un Exaltado menor y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Una luz plateada surgió de su cuerpo y entonces entre velos de luz y hielo el cuerpo del apuesto humano se transformo en un humanoide de 4 metros de altura que mezclaba la forma humana con la figura poderosa de un león de las nieves totalmente blanco, que tenia un aro de plata lunar en la frente, el león se volvió completamente, exhibiendo una musculatura impresionante a los ojos de cualquier humano o Exaltado y entonces rugió y cargo hacia la mujer, ella sonrió de una forma retorcida y dijo quedamente: - así me gusta, ven aquí gatito… Y entonces solo quedo la lucha de dos de los seres más poderosos en la Creación tratando de demostrar quien era el que mandaba…

El palacio había dejado de temblar hacia menos de media hora y ninguno de los sirvientes todavía se atrevía a abandonar sus escondites por que no sabían si sus amos estaban muertos, o si simplemente estaban recuperando un segundo aliento para proseguir su batalla, entonces se abrieron las puertas y entro la señora del techo, la cual había partido hacia varios días a una expedición hacia el sur y rápidamente los criados la rodearon con expresiones de angustia y miedo. Mi señora – dijo el mayordomo- la Señora de la Guerra y el Señor de la Casa ya llevan luchando un día y una noche y hasta hace pocos minutos se detuvieron… la verdad es que no nos atrevemos a subir a sus aposentos a ver si están vivos o muertos… y entonces bajo el rostro avergonzado de su cobardía. Princesa del Cielo Escarchado era una de las mujeres mas hermosas de la creación, su cabello del mismo color platino que el de su esposo, su cuerpo esbelto y delicado como los primeros copos de nieve de las nevadas de Invierno, su tez tan clara como el agua de los estanques de las montañas y sus ojos azules como el cielo del medio día. Era tan hermosa que muchas veces la habían confundido con una deidad, o una Señora del Reino de las Hadas, su belleza era tal que en más de una ocasión había detenido batallas y esperaba que esta vez fuera así. No importa,- replico ella - ya he llegado yo y me encargare de la situación, después de todo estamos bajo el techo, el cual es mi dominio…

Princesa del Cielo subió las escaleras lentamente, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación porque conocía bien el temperamento de los dos y sabia q ninguno se rendiría ante el otro y deseaba que no se hubieran matado el uno al otro en un arrebato de furia, ya casi había acabado de subir las escaleras, cuando escucho los jadeos y los gruñidos, por un momento su corazón se detuvo y empezó a canalizar esencia para activar sus habilidades de curación, siempre y cuando no estuvieran del todo muertos, todavía podría hacer algo… subió los últimos escalones de un salto y empezó a correr hacia el aposento principal preparando para una escena de digna de una campo de batalla. Cuando dio la vuelta en el ultimo corredor antes del cuarto maestro encontró clavadas y astilladas contra el muro las grandes puertas dobles de platino y jade, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y susurro quedamente: Sol, Luna… que no se hallan matado… y entonces entró al cuarto para encontrar a la mujer llena de heridas de garras y cortes abiertos en brazos del Lunar, el cual también estaba lleno de cortes y con el pelaje manchado de sangre, el lunar estaba lamiendo sus heridas mientras que le quitaba la armadura revelando su cuerpo desnudo y la mujer en sus brazos se veía muy complacida.

-QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO, PAR DE IDIOTAS! Loto de Seda Radiante abrió los ojos lentamente, olvidándose de la lengua de Puño Plateado en su espalda y le sonrió placidamente a Princesa del Cielo Escarchado. - Pues… tuvimos una discusión… y se salio un poco de control…- UN POCO DE CONTROL? CASI DESTROZAN NUESTRO HOGAR! Las mejillas de Princesa del Cielo brillaban de la furia al tiempo que alrededor suyo se empezaban a manifestar corrientes de viento helado cargadas de granizo- YO LES VOY A MOSTRAR QUE ES ESTAR FUERA DE CONTROL! Y entonces el palacio empezó a temblar de nuevo…

**II.**

La habitación que alguna vez había sido una muestra de esplendor y belleza, así como de lujo y confort, era no era mas que una ruina quebrada, cubierta de polvo, manchas de sangre y fragmentos de obsidiana clavados en los muros y en medio de este caos, yacían tres figuras inmóviles, un hombre y dos mujeres que reposaban entre los pedazos de lo que alguna vez había sido su cama, sus ropas y armaduras yacían en desorden a través del cuarto y solo estaban cubiertos por una ligera sabana de seda que los acogía a los tres en un cómodo abrazo. Cada uno de ellos se veía mucho mas relajado y en paz, algo totalmente diferente a sus expresiones previas causadas por sus emociones alteradas, entonces Princesa habló con la voz entrecortada, producto de las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y dijo: saben q no me gusta que discutamos así, y menos en nuestro hogar… a lo que Loto de Seda respondió: yo solo quería saber por que Puño Plateado había abandonado la ciudad sin permiso del Deliberativo, sin embargo creo que me emocione tanto que no me pude controlar cuando llegue y lo ví durmiendo a sabiendas de que había desobedecido las ordenes dadas…bien saben que como Guardiana de los Sellos debo hacer cumplir los deseos de la asamblea de Exaltados, y ellos decidieron que ningún Exaltado debía abandonar la ciudad, cada día los rumores de traición son mas fuertes… y los miro a los dos a los ojos en busca de comprensión y cariño. Entonces Puño Plateado habló, - te entiendo mi amada, pero como sacerdote de Luna, yo la escuchó y la obedezco, y si ella me ordena que vaya a instruir a uno de mis hermanos en los caminos del Cambio y la Bestia, entonces eso haré, no importa que me digan los demás Exaltados, incluso mi pareja, entiendes? Loto de Seda asintió suavemente porque entendía sus razones y en el fondo le dolía un poco que los demás Dioses todavía le hablaran a sus Exaltados, excepto el Sol Todopoderoso el ya no decía nada…

Suficiente de este tema- dijo ella saliendo desnuda de la cama y empezando a recoger los pedazos de sus armadura regados por el cuarto y revelando así su figura imponente, ella también era una de las mujeres mas hermosas de la Edad y a pesar de que tenia mas de mil años, se conservaba tan hermosa como en el día de su exaltación, el cabello rojo oscuro como las flores de los campos de batallas, aquellas llamadas Nimphaels que solo florecían en donde morían los Exaltados, el cuerpo grácil y enérgico, de la tersura de la seda y la fuerza del Oricalco y los ojos verdes, como los del Jade mas antiguo que era tan apreciado por los Reyes Dragón para sus cámaras de estasis y memoria. Puño plateado se incorporo y sin salir de la cama prosiguió su explicación. – Ustedes sabían que esto podría pasar y seguirá pasando, en los últimos tiempos se han hecho muy tenues nuestras responsabilidades para con la Creación, ya ella esta segura y lo mas poderoso que habita en ella somos nosotros, sus guardianes, muchos de los cuales a veces olvidan que lo son… Loto de Seda le arrojo un cascote del tamaño de su cabeza medio en broma y le dijo: no digas eso, bien sabes que es traición, mientras que Princesa del Hielo tembló un momento y después busco refugio en sus brazos, como protegiéndose de algo que pudiera pasar.

– Sabes que no miento Loto, yo mismo ví en Chiaroscuro y en Meru como se asesinaban a mortales indefensos por tomar comida, o por faltar a los servicios religiosos, a mis ojos, eso no es justificable, así como tampoco lo son algunos de los experimentos que ha aprobado el Deliberativo, si los Dioses crearon al hombre tal y como es, entonces este no debería ser alterado por obra y gracia de los Exaltados, que son los sirvientes de los Dioses, y entonces miro a Princesa del Hielo, quien derramo una lagrima silenciosa de vergüenza por sus trabajos en los niveles inferiores de Gethamane. Yo… prosiguió Puño Plateado- no deseo discutir con ustedes, pero sus hermanos están abusando del poder que se ha investido en ellos y no me gustaría que eso causara mas problemas en nuestro hogar… Entonces no dejes que la política nos cause problemas – dijo Princesa, deja el mundo afuera, acá en nuestro hogar solo importamos nosotros tres como un matrimonio, una alianza inmortal que perdurara por todas las Edades, tal como quedo inscrito en la Ciudad Celestial y los libros de los Dioses. Amor y honor hasta que la rueda de las Edades deje de girar… y besó en los labios a Puño Plateado. el se levantó de la cama acompañado por Princesa y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Loto y la abrazaron y ambos susurraron a sus oídos la misma frase: Amor y Honor hasta que la rueda de las edades deje de girar, Loto asintió suavemente y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, beso a Princesa y a Puño Plateado en los labios y les devolvió el abrazo al mismo tiempo que repetía amor y honor hasta que la rueda de las edades deje de girar, y entonces ya nada mas importo, porque mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, la Creación podría ser destrozada porque ellos estaban completos.

**III.**

Cuando Puño Plateado salió del palacio después de varios días cayó en cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado y supo que debía viajar rápido hasta el lugar de la cita y aunque esto significara desobedecer las ordenes dadas por Loto de Seda Radiante, que así fuera y al pensar en esto una media sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro. No debía viajar como "el", después de todo la posibilidad del cambio había sido su regalo de parte de Luna, su diosa y sonriendo abiertamente se dirigió hacia una de las terrazas mas altas de Gethamane y cambio su forma a la de un ave de los polos, un búho rey de color blanco inmaculado y entonces voló fuera de la ciudad a el lugar donde sabia que lo esperaban sus hermanos.

La luna ya había salido hacia tiempo cuando el búho se poso en el claro abierto de árboles de copas altas y hojas fragantes, sabia que estaba cerca de las fronteras de la realidad, su instinto se lo decía, así como le decía que no estaba solo y que aquellos a quienes había venido a ver, estaban ocultos cerca, por lo que decidió abandonar esta forma menor y adoptar la magnifica forma que le había dado su diosa la del hombre bestia plateado que velaba por los pueblos caminantes de los hielos y guardaba las fronteras del norte, el león de las nieves, aquel sabio que caminaba con los guerreros porque había nacido en una noche sin luna pero apretando un coagulo de sangre, algo que desde el principio de su existencia entre las tribus lo había marcado como un líder de batalla entre hombres y dioses por igual.

Saludos hermanos – dijo Puño Plateado en el dialecto lunar, - he venido respondiendo la llamada, hay algo sobre lo que debamos decidir? Lentamente, de entre los árboles fueron saliendo los demás sabios y aunque no eran todos, eran un número considerable. – Saludos hermano, le respondió la hermosa Lilith, -en efecto, hay algo sobre lo que debemos decidir y es sobre los Solares y su locura y los rumores de traición por parte de las tropas… en sus ojos se leía la pesadumbre y el dolor por estas palabras. Puño Plateado sintió de inmediato como se hacia un nudo en su garganta y la tensión que se esparcía por sus hombros. - Que hay que discutir entonces, dijo el sintiendo un sabor amargo en su boca – Hay que discutir si estamos a favor o en contra del levantamiento en contra de los Solares dijo una de las figuras que apenas salía del bosque, era un hombre zorro negro con una mancha blanca en el pecho de unos tres metros de altura que sonreía torcidamente, su nombre era Kitsu no Kage, era un media luna y Puño Plateado no tenia afecto hacia el porque hacia varios años había tratado de quitarle a una de sus esposas ignorando que él era mayor en edad y rango ante el consejo de los sabios, lo cual era no solo una falta de respeto hacia sus hermanos, sino hacia la diosa misma, quien era la que había dictado este orden…

Puño Plateado replico calmadamente- Kitsu, todavía no es tu turno de hablar, cuando terminen de hablar los sin luna, los demás podrán hablar, mas no se te ha concedido la palabra y todavía faltan sabios por pronunciarte, así que por favor déjanos seguir en el debate… - Pero que hay que debatir? Los Solares han enloquecido y abusan del poder, las cohortes de los Sangre de Dragón se han aliado para asesinarlos de un solo golpe en la celebración del Año Nuevo. Meru será una carnicería…- Te dije que te callaras cachorro, ahora obedece, dijo Puño Plateado Sin mirarlo, disponiéndose a hablar con los de su casta de nuevo y entonces escucho la voz insidiosa de Kitsu decir: que pasa Puño Plateado de la Montaña Lunar? Tienes miedo por tus parejas? Estas tan enceguecido por ellas que no te das cuenta de la realidad? Ese fue el detonante para Puño Plateado, podía soportarlo hasta cierto punto, pero que hablara de sus parejas como si fueran asuntos de él, nunca lo iba a permitir. rápido, como la luz que corre sobre as corrientes de agua Puño Plateado salto sobre Kitsu, quien se dio cuenta muy tarde del ataque y no alcanzo a reaccionar sintiendo el peso de las garras del poderoso sin luna en su cabeza, aferrándolo y bajando su cara a la altura de la rodilla, donde su hocico choco de frente donde varios de los huesos de su rostros estallaron sonoramente y casi perdió el sentido, solo para sentir segundos después como era arrojado por los aires contra un árbol y quedando calvado a el por la espalda. Solo tuvo tiempo para aullar del dolor de las heridas antes de sentir las garras de su adversario sobre el cuello imponiéndole silencio. – Cuando te hable alguien mayor, escucha y obedece, entiendes? Y nunca, nunca jamás nombres de nuevo a alguna de mis parejas cachorro arrogante… - El se merece un castigo Puño Plateado, quítale la voz para que recuerde cuando es su turno de hablar… dijo Lilith y Puño Plateado asintió en silencio y dejo q sus garras se clavaran en el cuello de su oponente segando su voz.

Cuando el conclave termino y cada uno de los lunares partió hacia su destino Lilith y Puño Plateado se quedaron solos en un silencio tenso y en la penumbra del amanecer cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Crees que hicimos lo mejor? Pregunto Lilith, - no estoy seguro, replico Puño Plateado, pero de cualquier manera no pienso dejar a su suerte a mis parejas. Lilith asintió en silencio y dijo, ten mucho cuidado Puño Plateado, en muchos sentidos, esta guerra será peor que la que libramos contra los Primordiales, lo abrazo y cambio su forma a la de un hermoso búho del sur con las plumas de plata que voló hacia el cielo como un haz pálido en la luz dorada del amanecer. Ella había dicho que no lucharía en contra de los Solares, también tenia una pareja y pretendía avisarle de la inminente traición, mas su pareja estaba en los desiertos del Sur y no sabia si llegaría a tiempo, por el bien de los dos, el esperaba que así fuera, ya que la celebración del Año Nuevo seria en un par de días y con este pensamiento en mente, el también partió hacia su hogar.

**IV.**

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Puño Plateado volvió a su casa y decidió tomar acción antes de que los sucesos de toda la Creación los alcanzaran, por lo que decidió asesinar a los Oficiales Sangre de Dragón, cuando uno iba a matar a una serpiente, lo mejor era golpearla en la cabeza y aunque el cuerpo golpeara antes de morir, esto era una mejor opción antes de sufrir por el veneno de ella. Si bien, muchos de ellos y ellas eran sus amigos no se podía confiar en su lealtad después de lo que había escuchado y visto, en los grandes almacenes subterráneos los Warstriders estaban siendo preparados al igual que los demás equipos de guerra, lo cual no era una buena señal y fue lo que le hizo tomar la decisión.

Utilizando sus habilidades lunares fue fácil emboscar a un exaltado Sangre de Dragón y derrotarlo, una vez hubo consumido su sangre, llamo su forma terrestre y se vistió con su ropa y equipo y en esta forma empezó a cazar a los demás oficiales que ignoraban el porque de la traición de su compañero en vísperas del gran golpe, así cayeron los cuatro oficiales de mayor rango, ignorantes de las razones de su compañero para actuar de esta manera en el momento cercano a su emancipación, con una mirada de confusión y miedo en sus ojos antes de comprender lo que había pasado.

Estos cultos a los Yozis cada día están peores! Dijo Loto de Seda, ahora están secuestrando a nuestros oficiales, y en una fecha tan cercana al Año Nuevo, es preocupante, podrían estar planeando algo…- y que piensas hacer Loto?, replico Princesa del Cielo. Voy hacia Meru a pedir oficiales de reemplazo, no podemos dejar desprotegida la frontera Norte y menos después de los continuos ataques por parte de las hadas… - Eso significa que no vas a estar para la fiesta de Año Nuevo? Si, pero no te preocupes, volveré en menos de una semana. Princesa del Cielo se veía triste y Loto de Seda se dio cuenta, sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió hacia ella, la abrazo y la beso en la frente, Princesa le devolvió el abrazo con una fuerza inusitada y Loto dijo: no te preocupes mi amada, todo estará bien… - No lo se, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de tu viaje y las ausencias de Puño Plateado también me tienen preocupada, con los Exaltados desapareciendo, los cultos a los señores oscuros y la gente que parece estar saliendo de las ciudades… - No hay razón para preocuparse Princesa, somos Exaltadas Solares nada, absolutamente nada puede contra nuestro poder, debo irme cuídate y dale un beso a nuestro esposo de nuestra parte, los extrañare a los dos y con un guiño, Loto de Seda Resplandeciente se dirigió a la puerta sin saber que seria la ultima vez que vería a Princesa del Cielo Escarchado.

Puño Plateado caminaba preocupado por los corredores de Gethamane, no había podido encontrar a la Capitana de las tropas de asalto para asesinarla y eso podía ser problemático, no solo porque era la mas hábil de todos los exaltados terrestres de la ciudad, sino porque además era una amiga suya de hace mucho tiempo y ahora que pensaba con mas cabeza fría las cosas se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, tal vez ella no estaba metida en la conspiración, después de todo nunca había cuestionado una orden de Loto de Seda y era considerada una amiga de la casa por sus dos esposas, su familia siempre había sido leal… Sabia a ciencia cierta que ella no estaba dentro de la ciudad porque su rastro se perdía por una de las puertas q daba a la llanura de nieves perpetuas que rodeaban a la ciudad en el corazón de la montaña, por lo que se dirigió de vuelta a su casa, deseaba pensar y ver a sus esposas y descansar por unos momentos, se detuvo ante uno de los grandes portones de metal y madera y vio como lo iban cerrando a causa de la gran tormenta que se había desatado en el exterior y pensó que mientras estuviera así, no se podrían desplazar tropas por el exterior, esto lo relajo un poco y siguió hacia su hogar un poco mas tranquilo por el abrigo de nieve que les brindaría para el año nuevo los vientos del Norte, ignorando que estos vientos habían sido llamados a servir a alguien mas y que desde las sombras alguien lo observaba con odio…

Kitsu No Kage se llevo la mano a al cuello y palpo el vendaje mientras observaba como Puño Plateado de la Montaña Lunar se alejaba entre la multitud, por el camino que había tomado supuso que iba hacia su casa, donde lo esperaba la mujer que lo había rechazado y que era la causa del odio y el resentimiento en si mismo, algo de lo que era plenamente conciente y aprovechaba como una justificación para lo que se disponía a hacer: sabotear los proyectos que se desarrollaban en los niveles inferiores de la ciudad, los proyectos que Princesa del Cielo Escarchado tenia a su cargo, ninguno de sus asistentes se había dado cuenta de lo que el había hecho, pero cuando empezaran a manifestarse los símbolos la llamarían y ella estaría a su merced, el pensamiento le causo risa, sin embargo el dolor de sus heridas en el cuello la acallo con un ruido húmedo que devolvió su atención hacia Puño Plateado, el no podría hacer nada para impedir lo que iba a pasar y eso era precisamente lo que deseaba, que sintiera la impotencia y la agonía de perder lo que mas se quería, al igual que él la había sentido durante años.

**V.**

_Gethamane – Noche de Año Nuevo._

Kitsu no Kage observaba desde la oscuridad de la pared como la mancha se empezaba a extender de los grifos que había grabado en los muros y el suelo, el viajero que se las había dado parecía saber exactamente para que las necesitaba, por lo que el no pregunto mucho, y acepto con gratitud la oportunidad de vengarse de aquellos a quienes odiaba, casi al mismo tiempo, los escolares que estaban en el laboratorio se dieron cuenta de lo mismo y de cómo el flujo de Esencia se cambiaba hacia los proyectos, al parecer contaminando los suministros y bloqueando los mecanismos de desactivación. – rápido, llamen a Princesa del Cielo dijo uno de los encargados, ella es la que mejor conoce el sistema y sabrá que hacer. Uno de los asistentes menores se dirigió a un estante del cual saco un cristal y lo quebró permitiendo que saliera un espíritu, al cual le fue encomendado la tarea de informarle a Princesa y traerla de vuelta. Una vez hecho esto, Kitsu supo que no necesitaba tener vivos a todos estos mortales y empezó a descender del muro para adoptar su forma exaltada, después de esto solo tenia que esperar a Princesa y ejecutar su venganza… Algo que en su mente marcaba un inicio de año muy favorable.

Princesa estaba más tranquila, la noche pasada Puño Plateado había llegado y había estado mucho más cariñoso que en mucho tiempo, al recordarlo sus mejillas se encendían y el corazón le latía mucho más rápido. Pocas personas sabían lo que era ser la pareja de un Lunar, si lo supieran tal vez tendrían que espantarle las y los pretendientes, esta idea le trajo una sonrisa a su rostro y pensó en su esposa, que estaría haciendo Loto de Seda en estos momentos? ya debería estar cerca de Meru, realmente esperaba que volviera pronto, cuando uno de los tres no estaba, su hogar se sentía incompleto… y con este tren de pensamientos termino de arreglarse para la ceremonia, la cual, como todos los años se realizaría en la estancia grande que daba al cielo que era muy hermosa. - Ya estas lista? Pregunto Puño Plateado desde la puerta, ella asintió con una sonrisa hermosa y se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y le extendió los brazos, el la tomo, ligera como una pluma y la abrazo, dando vueltas con ella y besándola con pasión. – No Puño Plateado, no tenemos tiempo, si empezamos ahora, no vamos a llegar a la celebración… - Sabes que te amo, cierto? Que eres lo mas valioso que tengo, junto con Loto de Seda Resplandeciente?

Ella asintió sonriendo, entonces quiero que me prometas una cosa. – que cosa amor mío? Que si llegara a pasar algo grave y tuvieras que huir te refugiaras con los caminantes de los hielos hasta que te encuentre, me la prometes? Ella se disponía a abrir la boca cuando un espíritu se materializo en la estancia diciendo: mis disculpas Exaltados, pero la Sra. Princesa del Cielo es necesitada con urgencia en el laboratorio, ha habido problemas con el experimento, en cuanto este lista, por favor acérquese para ser transportada… Princesa se desprendió del abrazo de su esposo y le dijo: adelántate a la ceremonia, yo te encontrare allá, lo beso suavemente en los labios y se acerco al espíritu que desapareció con ella en una nube de Esencia. Puño Plateado se quedo en silencio por algunos minutos, meditando consigo mismo y entonces decidió cambiarse y poner se la armadura y su ropa de batalla, porque había algo que le empezaba a causar un muy mal presentimiento…

El ultimo de los investigadores del laboratorio cayo con un ruido húmedo al suelo, Kitsu relamió la sangre que había quedado en la hoja de su daiklave y dejo que la sangre fluyera de los cuerpos moribundos, ninguno se merecía el estar dentro de sus formas por lo que dejo que se desangraran y volvió a su nicho en la pared para ver como habían crecido las manchas desde los grifos. Inicialmente solo parecían eso, manchas aleatorias que absorbían la Esencia, pero ahora después de varios minutos, habían tomado patrones diferentes que recorrían los muros del laboratorio y particularmente parecían estar fijados en las dos cámaras de experimentación adosadas en los muros. El Lunar no sabia que podían contener, pero sabia que fuera lo que fuera había causado un gran revuelo entre los humanos porque se habían necesitado voluntarios vivos…y mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos el olor llego, un olor a dulce putrefacción, como el de las marismas en marea baja, o el de la sangre acumulada al sol y secada por su calor, un olor igual al que persistía en los campos de batalla de la Guerra Primordial. Kitsu se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se estaba abriendo un pasaje al Inframundo por causa de sus actos. Su mirada recorrió los muros, los cuales empezaban a pulsar con una luz negruzca al tiempo que toda la sangre derramada se empezaba a agrupar en una concavidad del suelo y parecía deslizarse a través de la piedra. Realmente esto era mejor de lo que había esperado, más cruel y dañino que su plan original, algo que sin duda lo llenaba de orgullo ante su inminente venganza.

Para Princesa Del Cielo el viaje duró muy poco por eso cuando abrió los ojos el shock fue tan fuerte, su laboratorio estaba destrozado, todos sus ayudantes muertos y la Esencia estaba contaminada… Alguien había saboteado el proyecto y lo que era peor, si continuaba esta irregularidad en la Esencia, probablemente lo destruiría, o algo peor… rápidamente Princesa corrió hasta los controles, esperando cortar el flujo de energía a las cámaras de experimentación totalmente ignorante del agujero oscuro que se había formado en el suelo y del cual parecía estar saliendo una neblina purpúrea y luminosa en forma de tentáculos que iba inundando el suelo de la estancia. – No, no, no, quien haría una cosa tan absurda? Dañar un proyecto que solo traería beneficios? Princesa sacudido la cabeza para despejar sus ojos de las lagrimas que acudían a ellos mientras sentía como en su vientre se iba formando una rabia fría y lógica, el culpable debería ser castigado y con toda la severidad que fuera posible, que esto fuera un ejemplo para aquellos que desafiaban el orden establecido por los hijos del Sol, mientras ella se afanaba tratando de parar el flujo de esta Esencia oscura escuchó como un figura se dejaba caer detrás de ella y le decía al oído: Saludos hermosa, hoy morirás al igual que el resto de tu ralea y sintió las garras que la aferraban del cuello y empezaban a hacer presión.

Puño Plateado deambulaba en la forma de un ratón por los túneles de las ratas de montaña había sentido los desbalances en la Esencia local y eso lo preocupaba, por lo que iba rápidamente hacia la estancia mas alta de la ciudad, la celebración habría empezada ya hace algún rato y escuchaba mucho ruido de movimiento en los corredores. Cuando llego a uno de los ductos de la estancia, vio que todo estaba bañado en luz rojiza, salio de su escondite y contemplo el cielo, el cual mostraba claramente una luna roja, bañada en sangre, algo que lo desconcertó y asusto tanto como a los demás exaltados en el lugar y a través de toda la Creación. Nunca había habido tal Luna su diosa estaba sangrando por algo, sangraba por la muerte de sus hijos y las de los hijos de su amado. Entonces vinieron los golpes en la puerta. Los exaltados miraron hacia ella y vieron como esta se quebró al segundo golpe y rápidamente entraron los grupos de asalto de los Sangre de Dragón y empezaron a atacar a todos los que estaban presentes, Cerezo en Llamas, la comandante que no había asesinado era quien los dirigía y en sus rostro se veía tal resolución que supo que había sido un error el no perseguirla, ya que ella no cesaría en su batalla hasta que todos estuvieran muertos. así empezó una batalla campal en la que se sentía la Esencia consumirse como hojas secas en una hoguera de verano, los Sangre de Dragón caían ante el poderío y la majestuosidad de los Solares desarmados, pero por cada uno que caía, dos mas se adelantaban a tomar su posición y seguir el ataque. Entonces empezaron a entrar Warstriders armados como repetidores de plasma y lentamente el equilibrio de la batalla empezó a ceder, los solares caían no solo por los golpes que daban los Sangre de Dragón, sino que los mismos Siderales estaban atacando a los Solares. Puño Plateado sintió la angustia de ver caer a sus amigos y compañeros y pensó en Princesa del Cielo, por lo que cerró sus ojos y sus oídos a la masacre que presenciaba, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia los laboratorios de los niveles inferiores.

Kitsu, por que lo hiciste? Princesa del cielo estaba suspendida en el aire por las garras del poderoso Lunar y la sangre manaba de diversas heridas y moretones. El rostro del Media Luna se ensombreció y entonces hablo con la voz cargada de odio y amargura: nunca me debiste haber rechazado Princesa, tu y tus parejas me humillaron y acabaron con mi orgullo, tengo que lavar con sangre las afrentas que me inflingieron, debo recuperar mi honor y acabar con la fuente de mi sufrimiento, y esa fuente eres tu, mi amor… entonces aulló de rabia y la lanzo contra un muro, pero esos segundos habían sido suficientes para canalizar parte de su esencia para endurecer su cuerpo al punto del metal, si bien ella no era una guerrera, eso no significaba que estuviera indefensa. Maldito, le escupió Princesa, todo esto por no haber querido ser tu pareja? Mereces la muerte mas horrible que pueda existir en la Creación… Y YO ESTARE MÁS QUE FELIZ DE DARTELA! Kitsu sintió como la Esencia se movía en su dirección y adopto una instancia defensiva, previniéndose del ataque que ella le iba a lanzar, el era un Lunar y estaba habituado al combate físico sin embargo el ataque no llego en forma física.

Cuando Princesa soltó el hechizo sintió como sus cuerdas vocales ardieron por la potencia del mismo y vio como este rodeaba al traidor y empezaba a obrar en él, no había tenido otra alternativa y este era justo el castigo que se merecía. Vio como su cuerpo cambiaba y se contraía como brotaba sangre por cada uno de sus poros y escucho los gritos de agonía que surgían de la garganta del Lunar, ella se apoyo contra un muro y contemplo su obra, mientras se grababa en su mente la expresión de terror absoluto y dolor infinito producto del hechizo y una sonrisa afloro a sus labios, no lo había podido detener pero iba a disfrutar de su castigo hasta el ultimo momento. Princesa del cielo estaba tan concentrada contemplando su obra que no sintió cuando el tentáculo se fijo alrededor de sus piernas, pero sintió claramente cuando la jalo hacia el pozo oscuro y resplandeciente, entonces empezó a gritar.

El llegar a los laboratorios no había sido nada fácil para Puño Plateado las patrullas de los Sangre de Dragón habían aparecido varias veces, incluso se había topado con un Warstrider y había tenido que luchar contra todos, no hubo otra forma de hacerlo, el factor tiempo era crucial y si pretendía escapar con Princesa del Cielo tenia que dejar despejado el camino de huida. Ya había contemplado los posibles escenarios con los que se podía topar, pero ninguno incluía tentáculos de neblina y un agujero que llevaba a Malfeas, Puño Plateado adopto su forma Lunar y ataco el tentáculo que retenía a su esposa mas al parecer no tuvo ningún efecto el ataque, su daiklave doble de plata lunar no le había causado daño, entonces canalizo de su propia Esencia a su fuerza física y empezó a jalarla a ella, tratando de arrebatársela al horrible apéndice de la criatura del Inframundo. – NO, dijo ella, debes avisarle a los demás para que te ayuden a combatir a esta manifestación de los Yozis, Kitsu no Kage hizo algo para traerlos y ahora debemos detenerlos antes de que se extienda por la ciudad… -ya no queda nadie de los demás, todos fueron asesinados en el banquete de la celebración, lo siento, pero solo quedamos tu y yo. La expresión de Princesa fue de shock absoluto y las lágrimas se derramaron en silencio, tantos amigos y compañeros muertos, durante algún tiempo hubo rumores pero fueron acallados con dureza por los mismos Sangre de Dragón quienes ejecutaron públicamente a los sindicados de los cargos… Todo había sido un engaño…y ellos habían estado en la mitad de el

Kitsu yacía en el suelo, lo poco que sentía de su cuerpo era frágil y torpe, su pelaje que alguna vez había sido reluciente y hermoso, ahora era pálido y frágil, su musculatura poderosa, ahora era casi inexistente y ni que decir de sus habilidades, ni siquiera era capaza de alzar sus armas de plata lunar, con ese cuerpo destrozado trato de incorporarse pero sus brazos cedieron ante el peso, apoyándose contra uno de los pilares de piedra y se detuvo a recuperar el aliento y lo que vio lo horrorizo mas allá de las palabras, las cámaras de experimentación se habían abierto y de ellas estaban saliendo dos criaturas de pesadilla, un macho y una hembra totalmente albinos, de ojos rojos y dientes aserrados, muy parecidos a los humanos en talla y peso, pero con una musculatura acentuada y que en todas sus extremidades tenían dedos metálicos que parecían tener un gran filo y agudeza. Estaban de pie, al frente del pozo a espaldas de Puño Plateado. El Lunar vio como se miraban y siseaban entre ellos para saltar contra la espalda del Sin Luna que aulló de dolor. En ese momento Kitsu decidió que su venganza estaba completa todos morirían de una forma u otra y mientras tropezaba por el corredor de salida, empezó a llorar de rabia y dolor porque el costo de su venganza había sido demasiado alto, el mismo se había excluido de la sociedad lunar, su nombre y olor habían cambiado y ya nunca nadie lo reconocería con honor, solo le quedaba morir tan bien como pudiera y esperar que Luna lo perdonara.

Puño Plateado sintió el ataque momentos antes de que este conectara, pero decidió que no dejaría ir a Princesa del Cielo, pero nada lo había preparado para el dolor de los cortes que le inflingieron las criaturas. Al principio resistió tanto como pudo, pero cuando empezaron a abrir surcos en su espalda y cortaron los tendones, su fuerza se perdió y Princesa escapo de sus manos – NO! Exclamó el con furia. Vete Puño Plateado, busca a Loto de Seda y busquen mi Esencia después, si mueres acá nos perderemos en las reencarnaciones y nadie recordara quien es ni donde esta su pareja, debes avisarle… yo estoy muy malherida y no tengo suficiente Esencia para regenerarme, sin embargo tengo suficiente para cerrar este agujero y contener la infestación, pero para eso debes irte mi amado. El Lunar pensó unos segundos mientras decidía que hacer y saltó hacia la boca del túnel mientras gritaba: nos volveremos a ver Princesa del Cielo Escarchado en este vida u otra, porque para ti solo habrá en mi alma amor y honor hasta que la rueda de las edades deje de girar, nuestras Esencias están unidas a través del tiempo y si tengo que bajar hasta el reino de los muertos para volverte a ver entonces lo haré… y salio corriendo por el corredor. Princesa del Cielo Escarchado sonrió y se dejo caer mientras pensaba, yo también te amare hasta que la rueda de las edades deje de girar, una lagrima solitaria cayo de sus ojos y canalizo toda la esencia que le quedaba creando una detonación amplificada a través de la resonancia de su cuerpo haciendo que se colapsara el túnel a Malfeas y sumiéndolo todo en la oscuridad.

**VI.**

_En cercanías a Meru – Una semana después de la celebración del Año Nuevo_

Loto de Seda Resplandeciente se dejo caer apenas entraron al bosque, sus reservas de Esencia estaban casi agotadas así como las de sus compañeros, ahí debían estar seguros por la noche, necesitaban descansar, sino no podrían seguir huyendo y ella necesitaba llegar a Gethamane debía saber que había pasado con sus parejas, ellos tenían que estar vivos o si no… y la angustia que había estado evitando durante varios días cayo sobre ella como una lluvia de metal fundido y acabo con su fortaleza, entonces sintió frió y soledad, la tristeza de estar lejos de los que se ama y la incertidumbre sobre su suerte. Loto sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y esta empezaban a caer sobre su armadura y todo su dolor y miedo se derramo en un torrente de lagrimas y sollozos hasta que el sueño cayo sobre ella y empezó a recordar los sucesos de la ultima semana…

La caravana ya estaba cerca a Meru, era casi el amanecer del Año Nuevo y en toda el área circundante se sentía el flujo de Esencia y se veían las llamas de la ciudad, una parte de ella ardía, otra estaba sumida en un cráter gigantesco e inundada de lava y se escuchaban los ruidos de batalla por toda la llanura. Lo primero que pensó Loto fue que los Yozis habrían escapado de su prisión y estaban atacando la ciudad, pero cuando los Warstriders de los Sangre de Dragón que venían volando los atacaron, entonces entendió lo que había pasado: una rebelión… habían sido traicionados por sus propios aliados y estaban cazando a todos los Solares, pero ella no iba a caer sin luchar por lo que cargo contra ellos y después de un duro combate consiguió derrotarlos, entonces había empezado a huir con otros Solares y llevaban casi una semana matando a todos los Sangre de Dragón que se cruzaban en su camino y avanzando hacia el norte puesto que habían hablado algo de una Fortaleza Invisible, en la cual podrían tener refugio, sin embargo ella solo quería llegar a Gethamane y saber que había pasado con su familia, porque no le importaba nada mas, ni siquiera la suerte de los demás Solares…

Al despertar, Loto sintió sus reservas de Esencia casi repuestas, ya era casi medio día y al parecer algunos de los Solares habían seguido andando solos dejando a los demás atrás. Con ella quedaban un par de la casta de la Noche, varios de la casta de la Penumbra y un Zenith, pero todos eran muy jóvenes como para conocer bien sus habilidades, ella se levanto y miro hacia el horizonte y no vio perseguidores, pero sintió a alguien que la venia buscando y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro: Puño Plateado… sabia que me encontrarías… y alzo los ojos para ver en el cielo una mota plateada que avanzaba en dirección al bosque, en una media hora estaría en el, así que encendió un fuego y se dispuso a esperar.

Cuando Puño Plateado sintió a su pareja tomo tierra y adopto su forma híbrida, en la cual se podía mover mucho mas rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el pequeño bosque en la llanura dándose cuenta de que ella no estaba sola, había mas Solares refugiados ahí y un grupo grande al parecer, esto podría ser problemático a la hora de desplazarse, pero ellos finalmente no importaban, solo le interesaba su esposa, que estaba entre ellos. El empezó a correr hacia el bosque y el cansancio desapareció y salto sobre ella atrapándola en un abrazo tan calido como instintivo: estas viva, estas viva, gracias a Luna… Loto asintió en silencio y pregunto: donde esta Princesa del Cielo Escarchado? Puño Plateado negó con la cabeza mientras que una expresión triste se reflejo en su rostro, fue asesinada por un traidor, vine a buscarte porque no se donde pueda estar su Esencia y es nuestro deber buscarla, ella asintió en silencio y se volteo y le dijo a los demás Solares: sigan adelante, después los alcanzaremos y sin decir mas partió con su pareja.

La noche ya era cerrada cuando se detuvieron a descansar y Puño Plateado entonces le contó a Loto de Seda los sucesos de Gethamane, tal como el los había visto y sentido, le contó de la traición de Kitsu no Kage, de sus acciones para prevenir la traición y de su fallo en las mismas, del sacrificio de Princesa del Cielo Escarchado y de su viaje hasta este punto. Cuando termino de contarle todo ella estaba en silencio y solo lo abrazo, - por lo menos no los perdí a los dos… y lo beso suavemente y esa noche se quedaron observando las estrellas yaciendo uno en brazos del otro porque aunque no estaban completos ya, el hecho de saber que no todo estaba perdido los hacia sentirse menos tristes.

Cuando amaneció, el cielo estaba oscuro, así había sido desde el Año Nuevo. Los Siderales decían habitualmente que el clima reflejaba el estado de ánimo de los dioses, probablemente así fuera y en este caso tal vez fuera un luto por los exaltados caídos en los últimos días y los que pronto caerían. Puño Plateado observaba el cielo y recogía los aromas que le traía el viento, los Sangre de Dragón venían olían a sangre y ceniza, pero sobre todo a tristeza, con ellos venían mas exaltados al parecer un Sideral y un Lunar, rápidamente despertó a Loto de Seda y le contó lo que había sentido y de inmediato empezaron a colocarse sus armaduras, si venían por ellos, les darían lucha porque todavía tenían algo que hacer… Minutos después vieron como se acercaban a caballo cinco puños de Sangre de Dragón en armaduras de batalla, a la cabeza venia Cerezo en Llamas quien cuando los vio dio el alto a toda la compañía y se adelanto un poco. – debería decir que me sorprende el verlos vivos todavía, pero no es así, si alguien hubiera podido sobrevivir al primer intento hubieran sido ustedes y Princesa del Cielo Escarchado, en su rostro se reflejaba cierta tristeza y algo de vergüenza, su labor no le daba ningún placer, solo era una obligación para con la creación y sus habitantes. Por favor ríndanse y nos evitaremos un derramamiento de sangre inútil… y con estas palabras desenfundo el Daiklave que colgaba de la silla. Loto respondió: nunca perros traidores, ojalá que los Yozis consuman su alma por habernos traicionados a nosotros los Príncipes de la Creación! Y escupió al suelo en un gesto de desprecio. Cerezo en llamas asintió en silencio y miro al suelo y entonces pregunto: y tu Puño Plateado de la Montaña Lunar? Muchos de los de tu estirpe se han unido a nuestra cruzada, los Solares se han vuelto corruptos y decadentes y si su reinado continúa acabarán por consumir toda al Creación. Puño Plateado sintió como su pareja se tensionaba y lo observaba de reojo, él sonrió y dijo: Cerezo, así como tu hiciste tu elección yo también hice la mía, estaré al lado de mis parejas hasta el final sea cual sea, lamento lo que paso con tus oficiales, pero hice lo que considere lo mejor para nosotros, también lamento haberte dejado viva, si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez Princesa todavía estaría entre nosotros, acto seguido levanto su doble Daiklave y saludo a la oficial, ella le devolvió el saludo y le dio la orden a sus tropas para que saludaran y se dispusieran para la batalla.

Loto de Seda había empezado a sentir dentro de ella la furia y cuando empezaron a atacar los Sangre de Dragón todo se volvió una neblina roja que le cubría los ojos, sentía la Esencia moverse y guiar sus manos, sentía los cuerpos de sus enemigos de todos y cada uno de ellos a sus pies y al frente suyo, veía sus ataques antes de que estos sucedieran y los usaba a su favor, como si estuviera en un intrincado baile de la muerte en el que ella era la estrella y los demás partes del escenario que se iban sucediendo de escena en escena.. El Sideral observaba esto desde su montura y entonces supo lo que debía hacer, el Lunar dio media vuelta y se transformo en su animal totémico porque había decidió no luchar contra alguien de su familia y menos contra alguien que todavía guardaba el honor de los pactos con los Solares, el había abandonado a su pareja para unirse a la rebelión y sentía que había renunciado a su honor, por eso se iba lleno de vergüenza y dolor, pero cuando los Sangre de Dragón vieron esto le dispararon firedust por la espalda hasta que no quedaron ni las cenizas.

Puño Plateado también luchaba como un torbellino de garras, acero y muerte, su magnifica apariencia era tan terrible que los soldados Sangre de Dragón muchas veces perdían su fuerza antes de atacar, algo de lo que el se aprovechaba para brindarles el descanso y la liberación de sus Esencias, el también sentía el paso del poder por sus miembros y la fuerza que le daban los espíritus que ayudaban a sus brazos. A pesar que el combate era muy fuerte la sed de sangre no se le subió a la cabeza, el seguía siendo preciso y económico en sus golpes, a diferencia de su pareja que se había entregado totalmente al frenesí de la guerra y la muerte de sus enemigos. Ella estaba a unos metros de el totalmente bañada en sangre y Oricalco con una expresión de placer pintada en su rostro y siendo tan brutal y decisiva como le permitía el control de sus habilidades.

Ya casi no quedaban Sangre de Dragón, solo quedaban un par de dedos, Cerezo en Llamas y el Sideral, Puño plateado miro a Loto de Seda y ella iba corriendo hacia la oficial, él decidió cargar junto con ella y rápidamente mataron a los pocos Sangre de Dragón que quedaban, solo quedaban el Sideral y Cerezo en Llamas. Cerezo alzo su Daiklave y asumió una posición de combate y el Sideral canalizo su Esencia hacia los telares del destino esperando que algo pasara. Cuando Loto de Seda llego, canalizo toda su Esencia a una cadena de golpes devastadora que acabaría con certeza con la Sangre de Dragón, pero no contaba con que la Esencia de ella estaba casi llena y no pudo prevenir lo que pasó, Cerezo en Llamas se movió rápida como el fuego en dirección de Puño Plateado y cuando estaba casi al frente de él, volvió a esquivar, causando que con esta doble finta el golpe de Puño Plateado golpeara en el hombre a Loto y el golpe de Loto se clavara en la mitad del pecho de Puño Plateado el cual cayo de frente al tiempo que Loto de Seda Resplandeciente gritaba de dolor, no por sus heridas, sino porque sabia que había matado a su esposo con ese golpe.

Cuando Puño Plateado vio la segunda finta ya era demasiado tarde para quitarse y toda su Esencia iba en el golpe. Sintió como si una hoja de hielo hubiera entrado a su pecho y la fuerza que lo acompañaba lo abandono y cayó al suelo. Loto contemplaba la escena al borde de la histeria, paralizada por haber matado a su esposo y por ser incapaz de ayudarlo, no se dio cuenta de cuando Cerezo en Llamas se paro a su lado y después de hacer una reverencia le corto la cabeza.

Cuando el Sideral vio que Loto caía tomo una de las cintas de oraciones que llevaba en sus alforjas y pronunciando algo la lanzo hacia al cielo, en donde recogió la Esencia que acababa de salir del cuerpo de Loto de Seda Resplandeciente, acto seguido desmonto y fue por la oración que estaba suspendida en el aire y la volvió a guardar en sus alforjas. Mientras que esto pasaba, Cerezo en Llamas se había acercado a Puño Plateado y se había arrodillado a su lado – Lo siento viejo amigo, pero tú lo quisiste así… No tuve otra opción. El asintió en silencio - lo entiendo, dijo en voz queda con el aliento entrecortado, pero la traición se paga con traición. Cerezo en Llamas nunca alcanzo a ver la garra que penetro por la base de su cráneo, destrozando la espina dorsal y matándola en el acto. – Solo lamento que estés tan lejos Sideral para no poder recompensarte de la misma manera… - yo no lo lamento valeroso Lunar, fiel hasta el final con tus dos parejas, realmente admirable, tu nombre será honrado en los anales de la Ciudad Celestial – eso no me importa, que pasara con mis parejas? – una ira a ser encerrada junto con el resto de las demás esencias solares, la otra, la intentaremos recuperar del Inframundo y encogió los hombros como en una media disculpa. La furia invadió el corazón de Puño Plateado, iban a dejar que su hermosa esposa vagara por las oscuras planicies del Inframundo y quedara a su propia suerte, aun cuando se había sacrificado por toda una ciudad? Esto no era justo… - Cual es tu nombre Sideral? – mi nombre? El joven sonrió, mi nombre es Chejop Kejak y nos volveremos a ver Exaltado, aunque tal vez no te acuerdes… el sideral alzo una mano hacia los cielos y canalizo Esencia, después bajo la mano y en un gesto muy cordial le hizo una reverencia al lunar que yacía en el suelo y se retiro. Lo ultimo que vio Puño Plateado de la Montaña Lunar fue como un rayo caía sobre el, sintió como su cuerpo se contraía y entre los espasmos logro pronunciar: hasta… que… la rueda …de las ed…ades…. Deje… de girar, y con esto exhalo su ultimo suspiro.

**Epilogo**

Cuando Ojos de Noche y Plata despertó y sintió los dos cuerpos calidos a su alrededor pensó en Loto y Princesa, hasta que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, suavemente se deslizo fuera de la cama sin despertar a las mujeres, si bien eran hermosas no eran sus esposas, sus Esencias no estaban atadas a las suya. Sentía un vacío y una esperanza al mismo tiempo en su corazón porque las sentía a las dos sobre la Creación y sabia que esta seria una historia digna de vivir para contarla. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, no de tristeza sino de felicidad y lentamente una sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios. Se vistió con cuidado y bajo a la taberna: - Arcoiris, una botella de buen licor, tengo que celebrar! La posadera sonrió y le paso una botella que el abrió con los dientes, alzó la botella hacia el cielo sobre el cual se perfilaba la Luna y brindo por ella y por las promesas que se mantendrían hasta que la rueda de las edades deje de girar.


End file.
